Spike el dragón de Luz y Oscuridad
by BlokariuzAlfaX
Summary: un dragón que abandona su tierra para vivir en paz y esperar a su hermano el cual desapareció 4 años antes.


(Dragonville como en su nombre dice viven los dragones, existen muchas clases de dragones desde, voladores a terrestres, de agua a fuego, pero existe un tipo especial de dragones quienes dominan toda la tierra draconiana, estos son conocidos como "Milenarios", ello son los dragones que controlan cada elemento y también la magia, pero bueno nuestra historia esta a unos 1,000 kilómetros de allí, saliendo de la tierra de los dragones vemos a un joven dragón entre unos 17 a 18 años de color morado claro y cabellera verde saliendo de los dominios)

¿?: ya estoy arto –se quejaba el joven dragón- siempre es igual me tratan inferior por no ser un tipo de "elemento" como los demás – miraba a la ciudad enojado-

¿!?: Spike! Spike! Espérame hijo! –Decía una dragona mayor de unos 200 años morada de cabellera oscura- hijo por favor espera!

-Spike se detiene y se voltea a mirar a la dragona-  
Spike: ¿mama? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dudoso de la aparición de su madre-

Madre: hijo dime planeas irte de Dragonville? –Preguntaba la dragona comenzando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-

Spike: si mama… - mirando el suelo- no puedo seguir aquí incluso mi padre me detesta, solo me queda ir de viaje a encontrar un lugar donde me acepten –decía el joven dragón llorando-

Madre: hijo.. –lo abraza- yo ya sabia que te irías en algún momento pero nunca pensé que seria tan pronto –besando la frente del joven dragón-

Spike: mama te extrañare pero debo de irme hacer mi vida –besa en la mejilla a la dragona y comienza abandonar los limites-

Madre: hijo! –Grito haciendo que el dragón se volteara- ten esto y cuídate mucho –le lanza una mochila de piel-

Spike: gracias mama te amo –decía el dragón antes de desaparecer en los limites-

Madre: cuídate hijo Mio –decía mientra volvía a la ciudad-

(Una vez fuera de los límites de Dragonville se encuentra ecuestria, donde yacen los ponis tanto como alicornios, pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres, y sobre lo que se refería Spike a "elemental" en los dragones todos tienen un elemento agua, fuego, tierra, etc. Eso es todo sigamos con nuestro prota)

Spike: bien Salí normalmente no me afecto el efecto, ahora debo encontrar como transportarme –mirando para todos los lados- mmm… oh?! Un carreta! Disculpe –se para frente al pony de la carreta-

¿?: un dragón?! Wow primera vez que veo uno –se suelta de la carreta y se le acerca- que necesitas joven?

Spike: hola! Quería saber si me podría llevar a algún pueblo de este reino ya que no conozco bien el lugar, si no es tanta molestia claro esta señor…?

Doctor hooves: hooves, doctor hooves, pero dime solo doctor –le mira con un sonrisa-

Spike: bueno doctor, soy Spike un gusto.. a si –revisa su mochila- si me lleva a algun buen pueblo le daré estas gemas –se las enseña-

Doctor: no no no, no te preocupes por eso será grato tener alguien con quien conversar en el camino sube –se engancha-

Spike: gracias –se sube donde ha paja- bueno doctor de donde es usted? –le pregunta curiosos-

Doctor: yo soy de poniville, es un pueblo que se encuentra cerca de cancerlot. –le dice mientras entran a un bosque-

Spike: y es tranquilo por allí? Quiero decir no hay problemas o algo así?

Doctor: oh! Claro que no es tranquilidad absoluta amigo Mio –salían del bosque-

Spike: yaju! –saltando de la felicidad- al fin un lugar tranquilo espera hay discriminan? –algo avergonzado por emocionarse-

Doctor: claro que no, los ponis viven todos en armonía –le dice mientras saca unas manzanas-

Spike: ponis?! No hay dragones? –algo sorprendido-

Doctor: claro que no, hay dragones pero casi no se ven por poniville por eso me sorprendió verte –comienza ir mas despacio- una pregunta.. Por que llevas esos ropajes?

Spike: estos? Son ropas de combate solo que necesitare ropas nuevas ya que están desgarradas –lo dice mirándose- y sucias –huele su ropa- wacala D:

-ambos comienzan a reírse, pero hooves emocionado dice-

Doctor: es allí ese es poniville! –mira la entrada del pueblo- tendré que dejarte aquí ya que necesito ir a casa rápidamente amigo –dice mientras el dragón baja del carro-

Spike: no te preocupes doctor, ve a lo que debes yo por mientras buscare algo para comer. –se despide de su amigo y se adentra a poniville-

Spike: Wow esto es realmente genial, es sencillo pero tiene su toque de paz -w-…

-una voz a lo lejos grita-  
¿?: oye! Quien eres?

Spike: uh? –ve que se acerca un pony rosa de crin de un rosa mas oscuro de ojos azules-

Spike: me hablas a mi? –se apunta con su garra-

¿?: claro que si tontito –dice la pony saltando frente a el- soy Pinkie pie, tu debes de ser nuevo por aquí por que yo conozco a todos los ponis de poniville –dice la pony rosa con una gran sonrisa-

Spike: mi nombre es Spike D dragón, un gusto Pinkie pie –besa su casco haciendo que la pony se ruborice-

Pinkie: solo dime Pinkie –dice la pony sonrojada- y D-dime que te trae a poniville –dice un tanto avergonzada-

Spike: e venido para quedarme, e estado viajando y creo que necesito un descanso –mintiendo-  
Pinkie: OH! Deja que te muestre el pueblo.. –lo mira mas detalladamente- eres un dragón! –dice la pony emocionada- nunca vi uno tan joven… y apuesto –se dice para si misma-  
Spike: ¿perdón? Dijiste algo?  
Pinkie: no nada, vamos comenzaremos el Tour por la biblioteca alli trabaja una buena amiga mía –dice la pony feliz-  
Spike: bueno yo esto…. Nose si debas de preocuparte por mi –se lo dice algo nervioso-

-la pony rosa pone una cara de de molesta-

Pinkie: no lo ago por ese motivo lo ago por que eres mi amigo tontito –sonriendo-

Spike: amigo?  
Pinkie: claro.. si no te molesta –se lo dice en un tono de tristeza-

Spike: esta bien ahora somos amigos Pinkie pie –se lo dice con una sonrisa-

Pinkie: bueno que esperamos vamos –ella comienza a dar saltos Asia la biblioteca-  
Spike: esto ojalas sea interesante –comienza a seguir a la pony rosa-

Pinkie: dime Spike, que son esas cosas que cubren tu cuerpo? –mirándolo-

Spike: estas cosas eran mi ropa de tanto viajar se me desgastaron –se lo dice con una sonrías-

Pinkie: pero ya están viejas –se detiene- ya se antes de la biblioteca vamos a "boutique carrusel" allí trabaja una amiga MIA que podría hacerte ropa nueva –se lo menciona con una gran sonrisa-

Spike: si dices que me puede hacer ropas nuevas, es mejor que vallamos no crees? –se lo dice guiñando su ojos sonrojando a la pony rosa-

Pinkie: o-ok –envés de saltar camino al lado derecho de Spike-

*mente Pinkie* oh Celestia, por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido con el cerca nunca sentí nada igual.

Spike: Pinkie pie! Llegamos –gritándole mientra agita su mano frente a sus ojos-

Pinkie: pe- perdón me quede en un pensamiento profundo –se lo dise en tono avergonzada y sonrojada-

Spike: no te preocupes, es hora de tocar –Spike golpea la puerta y sale una pony blanca con un cuerno y su crin ruleada de dos colores morado claro y gris-

¿?: si? Que necesita señor?

Spike: eh?! Bueno yo…

Pinkie: Hola! Sweetie Belle! Se encuentra Rarity? –pregunta la pony rosa-

SB: claro Pinkie puedes pasar –mira a Spike- quien es tu amigo –lo dice en un forma coqueta-

Spike: mi nombre es Spike un gusto –besa su pesuña haciendo que SB se sonroje-

SB: pero que caballero. –se lo dice sonrojada como tomate-

Spike: gracias señorita.

Pinkie: por que no mejor tramos a ver a Rarity –algo celosa de SB-

-la pony rosa y el dragón entran a la boutique y frente e ellos se coloca una pony blanca con una crin morada –

Spike: es ella? –Mirando a Pinkie pie-

Pinkie: Rarity! –abraza a su amiga sorprendiéndola-

Rarity: Pinkie? No me asustes así –tocándose el pecho-

Pinkie: perdón una amigo Mio que llego a poniville necesita ropa nueva y venimos donde la mejor pony que sabe de moda –halagándola-

Rarity: oh! Querida no es necesario que me halagues tanto aunque sea verdad

-Spike miraba como "dios pero que engreída" mientras SB lo miraba sin despegarse de el-

Rarity: el es tu amigo!? Pero que clase de ropas llevas! –en modo melodramática- y esos colores uf! –se desmaya-

SB: ya empezó otra vez –mirando a su exagerada hermana-

Spike: esto es normal en ella? – con una gota en su cabeza-

Pinkie: solo si tiene que ver con la ropa –sonriendo-

Spike: algo me dice que nada saldrá bien si me quedo aquí!

Continuara….


End file.
